fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo and Iceboy12co. Episodes
The Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show were broadcasted since 1998. Please notices right now, the show only has 8 seasons on this page. Season 1 (1998) *001 Pilot Beyond The Beginning - Dr. Killa tries to invade the Mushroom Kingdom by force, so Mario, Link, ApplePeach, Kirby, and Luigi tries to stop him *002 Camping Time - ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Kirby, Toad, and Yoshi take King Dedede to a camping trip, but things getting messy as Bowser cames to ruin it. *003 TBA *004 The Attack of the S.M.C.S.S. - Dr. Killa and his SMCSS squad of his best servents, Jet, Crack-Man, Mr. Bad, and Evilla tries to conquer Cookieville. It's up to ApplePeach, Mario, and the gang to stop them. But when Dr. Killa attempts to take ApplePeach hostage, Jon and Luigi came to help. *005 Dare-Jabi - When a fearless daredevil named K' Nori goes to Yonictain City and try to becomes more famous than Issac and Jabi, Jabi find out he has a secret that he work with Dr. Killa, she deciced to dress as the "Dare-Devil" Costume, and work with Mario and Luigi to stop them *006 Smart Metal - When Jet find a computer chip, he accidently push the button inside of it and turns into Metal Jet(A Strong Robot version of Jet) and rush to betrays Dr. Killa and destroy Cookieville. Now the hero gang needs to revert Jet back to normal. *007 Palace Alone - When Zelda's Father and Mother, King Harkinian and Queen Harkinian left to make a peace treaty to the Kingdom Elementito, Lugwig, Roy, and Morton came to kidnap Zelda. It's up to Zelda to stop them from kidnapping her before her parents came back. *008 TBA *009 Mad Dog Devil - When Diz gets tired of being treated like a baby, he becomes aggressive to brutally beat up everyone, and fighting Jojo in a challenge. *010 Triforce of the Triforce - King Harkinain sent ApplePeach, Brando, Link, and Jojo to stop Ganon from getting the triforce of wisdom and the triforce of courage. *011 Bee-Collecters - When Giga got captured by Sulith, she hides him into a bee hive, and it's up to Tommy Bee, BomberMan, Jabi, Luigi, King Dedede, Arin, Peach, Mario, and Link to save him. *012 Supa Sports - Jojo become obsessed with a super hero show, so he dress up and act like them until he hurt Derak and got beat up by him. When The Grand Master show Jojo his full potential of being a martal artist and a super hero, he's power up and become "The Mystic Artist", and truly defeated Derak to a pulp. *013 Ya Egghead-o! - The pirate crew called "Grey Mix Shrew" cames to the sea, with ApplePeach, Satoshi, Issac, Jabi, Jake, Suila, Link, Brando, Mario, and Zelda in it. When they found the big fish, it eats the 1000th gold coin, and Captain Cap. get mad to get it back. (This episode have 3 chapters) *014 Unexcepted Capture - Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach with the help of Bowser, and it's up to Jon, Satoshi, Mario, Peach, and Toad to save her. *015 Role Powering Game - Mario show Giga an RPG video game people can play on wifi. They go on 2 player and have to beat a mysterious opponent in the game by combat, but it's turns out that mysterious user is "Evul-Joes" that a dangerouslly rouge cpu, and he want to destroy it. *016 Heading to South World - Giga and Brando is sented to the South World, and Sulith and Derak came to destroy it. It's up to Giga and Brando is going to beat them in his nepture form. *017 Sammy Riddiy - Mario, Jake, Timm, Angelica, Pit, Link, and Mega Man have a mission to go to Planet Brinstar to defeat a being known as Ridley. They have later meet Samus, who fought Ridley before, and teams up with her with the mission to stop Ridley (This Episode have 4 chapters) *018 Donkey Kong Go Wild - Mario, Jon, Kirby and Pikachu is ended up in DK Isle, and King K. Rool is going to conquer it(as usual). It's up to Mario, Jon, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to stop them. *019 Skystar Sight - ApplePeach, Jojo, Cassandra, Mario, Kirby, and Pit came to the SkyStar Zone, onlying to be found by Moonus Octoberus Killa. *020 Snow Shadow - It's winter time in Cookieville, but Ganon have kidnapped the snow queen, Iceila. It's up to Giga, ApplePeach, Satoshi, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Diz to stop him. *021 A crush of all season - Issac and the gang is forced to babysit the ancientient Maila, but only got trouble break loose when chaos happen, and Maila willing to marry Goi-Goi. SEASON FINALE (This episode have 3 chapters) Season 2 (1999) *022 A Max Off - Suila gets irritated by a teenager named Terllo who is in love with her, so Jake tries to protect her from Terllo, or It's something that borther Suila the most. *023 Catch 'em and Leave 'em - Princess Majia captures Giga, and It's up to Jojo, Jabi, and Link to stop them. *024 Bee-ware - ApplePeach, Jon, Mario, Luigi, and Pit is in the bee costume to visit Tommy Bee, and suddenly got caught in the middle of the Dark Flies threat. *025 The Huge Mis-Date - When the gang heard Giga is having a date, they try to make sure it goes good so Giga won't worry about trouble. But sadly, Diz mess it up and Giga and Diz start a fight. *026 I see Deadstar - Pit, Jake, Terllo, Mario, and Fox battles Czar Deadstar, who is trying to rule the galaxy, and In the end, Jabi and Issac join and stop Deadstar. *027 The Scary Wand - When Jabi and her parents has to go to Six Flags, Issac, Peach, Giga, Terllo, and Mario is trapped by Ganon who using a scary evil wand. When the heroes hearded that Jabi and Rina is kidnapped, they went to Ganon's Lair. *028 Imprisonment of Faxanadu - A power overload warps the team to the world of Faxanadu, where they find themselves amidst a conflict between elves and dwarves. The team need to stop The Evil One who is responisble of the conflict inside the game/world, and use an magical sword to defeat The Evil One. *029 The Emperor Killa - After Dr. Killa threatened to reveal an emberassing photo of Sulith to the public, Sulith let Dr. Killa take over her army to take over Cookieville. (This episode have 2 chapters) *030 Blaster Away! - Ninja Brando, ApplePeach, BomberMan and MegaMan teams up to stop Dr. Wily and Black BomberMan from completing their plans. *031 The Robot Captain - Dr.Killa created a Robot Cap to destroy The "Grey Mix Shrew". It's up to ApplePeach, BomberMan, Popo, Nana, Mario, and Luigi to stop Dr. Killa and Robot Cap. (This episode have 3 chapters) *032 Kong Bang - After Goi-Goi landed on his head, He was pretended like Donkey Kong, which make Donkey Kong mad and confused. *033 Sulith takes the King - Sulith have captured King Tuti in his prison in his throne, and kidnapped his daughter. Now Mario, ApplePeach, Rina and Jojo are gonna go through the obstacles Sulith put them and save them. (This episode have 3 chapters) *034 Freeze Bite - When Jimm and Karin went to Chill Village for a short traveling vacation, they bump into Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers. *035 TBA *036 Secret Spy Guy - When a Shyguy named Spy-Guy captures Suila and Cassandra as Secret Derak and Spy-Man Bowser ordered, It's up to Mario, King Dedede, Toad, Fox, Brando, Isaac, and ApplePeach to save her. *037 Little Castle of Horror - Mario, Link, Jake, Terllo, Suila, Diz and Cassandra is trapped into Sulith's Castle of Horror, and they must defeat her plant monster. But what have happen on Sulith's Castle? (This episode have 2 chapters) *038 Street Battle - When Jojo and the gang happen to heard a Street Fighter tournament, they entered and fight a cast of Street Fighter Characters. But it's turn out it's M.Bison is behind of things. (This episode have 2 chapters) *039 No Need To Be Rescused - When Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach, Jimm, Karin, and Giga, they need to escape on their own to get in time for their family dinner. *040 TBA *041 Escaping little kid - Mario, ApplePeach, and Giga went into the wild west town, the evil hunters called the "Black Screw" came to capture everything and they've already capture Satoshi, and in the end, it's turn out Wild Killa and Derak is behind all this which make Billy Tom make a appearance. SEASON FINALE. Season 3 (1999-2000) *042 TBA *043 Nana KidNaNapped - Bowser as the Abominable Koopa kidnapped Nana, and It's up to Popo, Mario, and Billy Tom to save her. *044 Crushing Bash - While ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko, Mario, Peach, and Toad is on a summer beach, chaos happen in the mushroom kingdom with Robo-Juia appears. (First Episode in Year 2000.) *045 Count Killula - When ApplePeach, Satoshi, Jimm, Karin, Mario, and Toad is on trick-or-treat, they bumps into the castle of Count Killula. *046 Triforce-Dizzy Plot - When Diz, Sid, and Black Bomberman is on the park, they discovers that a devil similarly look like Diz known as Kitt, teaming up with Ganon, who plans to stole the triforce from Hyrule to unleash an army of the undeads. Now It's up to Diz, Sid, Black Bomberman, somehow along with Jake and Terllo, to defeat Kitt's plan. In the end, the episodes happens to end with a twist with Diz now being friend with Kitt. *047 Detective of Detective - July Double finds out that a evil professor named Skull-Mask attempts to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom with a nuclear bomb, so she warns the heroes about and they go for it. (This episode have 3 chapters) *048 The Princess who snitched on me - Princess Majia somehow get to go to school, she tries to take Prince Satoshi away from ApplePeach, until bad trouble happen. *049 The Misadventure in the Woods of Wonder - Mario, Giga, Luigi, Satoshi and ApplePeach deciced to have a pinic, and then suddenly, when the Devilman came in and spoils their funs, it's up to our heroes to stop him. *050 Light, Camera, Action 50! - A film director Anderson wants to make a movie of Mario and ApplePeach, and their friends saving the day or something. And then even more things coming about. *051 Tricks of the Crime - A nomad magican warns Applepeach, Jon, Brando, Billy, Mario, Majia, Popo, Nana, Robert, and Link, that Derak and Sulith is taken over his show, but it later turns out that Crazy-Mabe disguise as the nomad magican and is the evil Magican Spell Caster that summon the monster-robot called: Demon Wheels of Tricks, trying to trick them. *052TBA *053 Devil-in-the-middle - Diz and Kitt will have to have a sleep-over in The Cookieville Castle, along with Kitt's cousins Bimmy, Grilly and Haigan. But Bimmy, Grilly and Haigan is trying to steal King Charling's fortune. *054 TBA *055 ApplePeach, the Avatar - ApplePeach somehow got turn into a Avatar to Jon that is similar to July Double's Avatar, which the plot is made by Ganon. Will Jon, Terllo, July, and David going to stop Ganon and turns ApplePeach back? (This episode have 3 chapters) *056 W-Man - Mario, ApplePeach, Pinn, and Toad got a letter from Princess Peach that there a Mysterious Thief(Wario) named W-Man, and they need to go find him in the woods. *057 Pandora Camorra - In the plan to defeat the heroes, Sulith summons one of her old allies, The Pandora Witch, a wicked witch who, like Sulith, is capable of mass destruction, and have her cause havoc on Yonictain City and destory the heroes. Will the heroes able to come in and defeat Sulith and the Pandora Witch in time? (This episode have 3 chapters) *058 Lord of the Anubis and Setona - When Mario, Kirby, ApplePeach, Jon, Link, Billy Tom, Luigi, Isaac, Jabi, and Zelda go on a trip to meet Kaina, and then Anubis and the wizard named Setona try to attack them. (This episode have 4 chapters) *059 Spilting UP - Jimm and Karin accidently got hit by a spell and spilted up into two while dualing with Derak, and Mario and his friends trys to put them together. *060 The Cousin of Derak - Derak's cousin Branden, suddenly shows up to Derak's place to visit and teams up with him, and everyone was somewhat shocked that Derak's cousin is actually real. *061 Applepeach the Pharaoh - ApplePeach and her siblings and friends went to Egypt, ApplePeach was captured and brainwashed by The Pharoah King. Jon, Rina, Mario, Luigi, and Woko needs to save her from the Pharaoh King. *062 Shadow-Shocked - Anubis have taken revenge by transforming into a powerful wizard and controlled Kaina, and July, Billy Tom, Giga and Link need to stop him. *063 Dark Stormy Rainstorm - Strikelette accidently summons a storm monster, Kracko, while trying to deal with Dr. Killa and his gang and it's all down hill, when Kracko attacking SkyWorld. Strikelette have to allies with Mario, Kirby, Pit, Applepeach, and Kinn to stop Kracko's rampage and save Sky World. *064 Kiddy Trouble - Rina and ApplePeach bakes a cake for their mother and waits for her. When Jimm and Karin wants to eat the cake, Applepeach and Rina tries to hide the cake from them before their comes home, which some chaos result. *065 A Zenned-Out Terllo - When Tony become angry at Terllo for trying to ask his sister out, the gang tries to get Jake, Terllo, and Tony to hang out. *066 TBA *067 The Strange Member - The new member of the Dr. Killa's army captured Evilla and Jet. Now Dr. Killa needs to help ApplePeach, Majia, Mario, Luigi, MegaMan, Jojo to save them. (This episode have 2 chapters) *068 France Slaying - Prince Satoshi, Jon, Brando, Robert, and Link joins the tournament of sword fighting, which causes a disaster. SEASON FINALE. Season 4 (2001) *069 Happy Merry Birthday to Princess ApplePeach! - It's ApplePeach's birthday, and Jon, Rina, Satoshi, Woko, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and the others is going to make a big surpise birthday party for her. *070 Friend go bye die! - ApplePeach and the others is horrified to discover that Pinn's pet bear is consistenly tired out, and Pinn and Kinn said that Derak is responsible for all of this, because he's using a machine that could suck the life of any creatures to power it up, so they have to go to the Haunted Forest to stop him. *071 Revenge of the King of Koopas- Bowser decided to make a new plan to stop the Mario Bros. and their friends by making a Giant Robot of himself and kidnaps Princess Peach. It's up to the Mario Bros, Applepeach, Jon, Diz, Issac, BomberMan to stop him. (This episode have 3 chapters) *072 Oh the BOMBERmanity - K' Nori break out of jail and build a evil BomberMan clone to rob the bank, hopefully the REAL Bomberman took the blame, but the plan backfired because of BomberMan's determination to stop his plans and Dr. Killa accidently press the fire button on his new invention. *073 *074 Night 2 Meat Too - Bowser hires Pi-Risk to befriend Timm and Angelica and entrap them. Pi-Risk successfully entraps Timm and Angelica, but later changes his mind because he realizes that friendship with them mattered more. (This episode have 2 chapters) *075 2001: A ApplePeach Odyssey - When ApplePeach and co. is on a field trip to the NASA musuem and go in space, troubles causes. *076 JoJo Me GoGo - When Jojo, Giga, Princess Daisy, Black Bomberman, and Kirby went to Hawaii, there was a volcano eruption causes by a Iku Sprit. *077 Tell-a-Trap While trapped in the elevator, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Giga, King Dedede, Jon, Tommy Bee, Pit, and Toad decide to tell stories to pass the time. *078 Killa-Knight and Eak-Warrior - TBA *079 Camping Trouble - When Majia and Angelica becames leaders of the Ego Girl Scouts, the boy scouts love to do pranks on them, which later result into a war. *080 Ghosty Sorcery to Nuins - Derak decide to take a walk outside and have Branden watches out his castle while he's gone. But when the wizard Setona, who recover from his defeat, uses Derak's castle for his new base and decide to conquer the world, Derak will have to team up with Branden, Jimm, and Karin, in order to get his castle back. *081 Tummy Ache - Diz having a stomach ache and try to hide it from Kitt, ApplePeach and friends, who try to bring him to the doctor. *082 Confusing Killa - When Diz gets knocked out by a falling rock, he comes back to believe he is Dr. Killa, since it was actually him who knocked him out. Kitt, and Toad rushes in to fix the plot before it get worse. *083 Hard to Work with - Terllo and Kaina arrives in Mushroom Kingdom after a long argument and love talk, and they heard that they must get Power Stars when the castle's power is cut off. Later, Arin gets trapped inside the Evil Mansion, and must be rescued. (This episode have 3 chapters) *084 Ze space-pickles - ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko, Jojo, Giga, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Diz plan on going to the Moon, but while Rina is sleeping, ApplePeach, Jojo, and Giga decide to sneak into the rocket to "alien-proof" it, despite Rina's insistence that there are no such things as aliens called "Space Zickles". After all that crazyness, things are getting worse!..........and getting weird. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *085 The unfairly ghost - During their visit at Kaina's house, ApplePeach, Diz, Arin, and Giga accidentally summons a strange grumby ghost who try to haunt them. *086 Fu-Tron - MegaMan, Bomberman, Wario, Black Bomberman, Jimm, and Karin discovers the strange ancient robot that was in his icy prison from 2,000 years in the future from the other planet. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *087 TBA *088 TBA *089 Butternet Orbit - When the gang heard that T.Orbit having a robot-girlfriend, T.Orbit's girlfriend forces him to go on a date with her. *090 Trapped by a Fly - A monster fly who been terrorizes Cookieville, and the heroes will have to kill it. *091 TBA *092 TBA *093 TBA *094 The Dark Ghost Nightmare - After Giga gets knocked out by Diz's golf ball by accident during his playtime, he dreams that he's in a strange ghost village that have a mysterious ghost guarding it. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *095 Jet: The Hanged Man - Jet stoles Jui's Avatar: The Hanged Man, and causes trouble in Atlanta, now it's up to July, Mario, Billy, Zelda, Jui, Giga, and Jojo to stop him and get "The Hanged Man" back. (This episode have 2 chapters) *096 TBA *097 TBA *098 Cosmic-Man - Jojo, Megaman, Mario, Issac, Brando encounter a strange mysterious robot master that may be created by Dr. Wily. *099 *100 The 1-Hour long Episode!! Let's Save the World!! - The evil darkest villain named "Galastix" is going to take over the planet by locking up Princess Yuki(who is the guardian of the earth) and started the war. Now the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. heroes and villains need to team up to end the huge war, save Princess Yuki, and defeat Galastix to save the world. SEASON FINALE. (This episode is 1 hour long by making it 6 chapters, and celebrate the 3rd Anniversary of "Iceboys12co. Troubled Adventure Party") (This episode features the return of many characters as a way to celebrate the 100th Episode of the series) Season 5 (2002) *101 A tip of an Iceborg - ApplePeach and the gang is on a ship, and then find ice-monsters cyborgs known as Iceborgs. *102 Hello, Mr. Old Enemy - The gang heard that the new mob gang called "The Nasties" teams up with the SMCSS Squad. To Terllo's shock, he realized The Nasties' leader is actually K' Nori, which is revealed to be Terllo's rival and archnemesis wanting revenge on him. (This Episode have 2 chapters) *103 In the game of DodgeBall Champions - Mario's team have to fight the other teams in a dodgeball game to win the championship. *104 TBA *105 Enchanted Voodoo - Crazy Mabe happens to escapes his prison and teams up with The mysterious evil witch doctor knowns as Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man. Now It's up to the gang to meet Doom-Doom's good counterpart, Dr. VooDoo, and to stop the new evil duo. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *106 Simon sez to doom! - While Kaina, Rina, Luigi, Mario, and Michael is working on the machine, ApplePeach, Satoshi, Diz, Terllo, Giga, Toad, and Majia is taking care of the orphanage. While Evilla is trying to uses the orphan to take over by gving them the mind-controlling hats that using the command of "Simon Says" *107 A Meeting with Mr. Maxin - Majia is struck seemly half an hour on a elevator taking her to the Secret Room in The Tower of Owl to warn Master Owl. To her shock, her elevator buddies is Koopa the Quick and Terllo. Meanwhile while trying to find Master Owl for him to capture, Dr. Killa is have to walk upstairs, much to his dismay. *108 Krm-Wrestle - After watching Majia stop a bully, Dr. Killa plans to get money from wrestlers from the Northwing Prison to wrestle her with the help of his crew. But things go out of hand as Majia defeat everyone including Dr. Killa, leaving ApplePeach, Brando and Jojo the only one left. *109 Dojo-Catastrophe - Dargon and his minion teams up with Derak stoles Tenkaichi Dragon Dojo's Sign and ancient scroll, and Now Jojo, Giga, Link, July, Pit ,and Billy Tom is going to get them back! *110 J.I.N. Rises - The J.I.N. is plotting the revenge on Jojo for defeating him, now Jojo needs Mario, Bomberman, Issac, Jabi, Link, and Kirby to stop J.I.N. again. (This Episode have 3 chapters) (NOTE: Dojo-Catastrophe and J.I.N. Rises is somewhat connected.) *111 TBA *112 Karate-Matcher - While Jojo got hurted and need to recover, Giga will have to fight through the fighting tournament for him. *113 The Ball of Sarasaland - Dr. Killa fired two of his other minions Corkcon and Pimmo when they failed to contain The Magical Ball of Sarasaland. But when Princess Daisy disables her palace alarm for her royal ball party, the strong and dimwitted twosome (ex-)minions jumps at the chance to steal the magical item for themselves, despite Mario, Link, and Jake's efforts. The gang and Daisy sets out to find the Magical Ball of Sarasaland and stop Corkcon and Pimmo and then later on Dr. Killa. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *114 A Princess-Sleep over - When her father King Charling was away, Princess ApplePeach, Princess Rina, Princess Majia, Princess Daisy, Princess Yuki, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda will have to have a sleepover, which it's not what it seems because of the strange monster appearing in the night who tries to kidnaps women. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *115 Diz's Crazy Tizzy Mixxy - After the gang's successful mission to stop the SMCSS squad again, Diz deciced to take a walk and notices Sid is out trying to find a hidden gem. Diz agrees to help him, but the temple of the hidden gem is very dangerous and they've have no idea what the monster is planning for the visitors. *116 The Wrath of the Danger-Man - Anbius and Bowser is teaming up with a strange bizarre new monster man named "Danger-Man" and deciced to conquer Gaia-Topia. ApplePeach, Jon, Samus, Woko, Link, Pit and Majia will have to stop Anbius and Danger Man. *117 TBA *118 The Rise of the ROBO-CEN - Devilman and Dr. Killa is hatching a plan to create the ROBO-CEN to kidnaps ApplePeach and her friends. Will the gang stop Dr.Killa, ROBO-CEN and Devilman?! *119 Microwave of doom - While Garllem happens to becomes a member of a Russian Ice Hockey team, he was told by Sulith that he got to get the chaostic microwave, which strangely happens to turn into a robot. (This episode have 3 chapters) *120 Lady-Manni - Terllo, Kaina, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Daisy enter the strange mansion that was haunted, and the strange mysterious lady named Lady-Manni is hiding there for them. *121 TBA *122 The Shadow City - The gang went to Shadow City, where everything is grey and dark, and must defeat the Shadow Stone to vanish the city. *123 Submerged Advantages - Dr. Killa and Bowser are after the Power Gems from the city of the Labyrinth World. The heroes, leaded by Mario is enlisted by T.Orbit to stop them. *124 Casino Nights - K' Nori's cousin Tilliam Nori have hosted a huge Casino Fortress called "Casizooms Night-ess" around Gaia-Topia, unknownt that he will rule the world with it or not. Now the good guys will have to stop Tillaim, cancel down "The Casizooms Night-ess" and save Gaia-Topia, while the SMCSS Squad and The Nasties tries robbing it. *125 Anti-Troubled! - ApplePeach have discover that her evil counterpart Anti-ApplePeach have kidnapped Satoshi and tries to make him fall in love with her. Now It's up to her with Jon, Woko, Mario, and Luigi to stop Anti-ApplePeach and bring Satoshi back. *126 Prince of the dance - Prince Satoshi had to take ApplePeach to a dance. But his rival, Casph Mashing is trying to prevent him. *127 Man-Lock, The Eater of Worlds - The gang will have to stop Man-Lock, who is supposly the eater of worlds or something. At the end, they send out The GIGA-ROBOTORN to finish him off(Spoilers: almost.). SEASON FINALE. (This episode have 3 chapters) Season 6 (2002-2003) *128 TBA *129 The SMCSS's next bigjob - While Dr. Killa struggles trying to find a plan to conquer Cookieville, he think that his team can't do the job themselves unless they rely on an strange old client, they have to get help from Gillma! *130 Anti-Revenge - Anti-ApplePeach decided to get revenge on ApplePeach, and decided to conquer Cookieville and tries to blame ApplePeach. ApplePeach(and Woko) teams up with Peach, and Mario to stop Anti-ApplePeach from taking over. *131 The Treasure Hunting - Mario, Luigi, Wario, Giga, Jojo, Brando, Link, and Zelda discovers the strange treasure map and they'll go find the other pieces which lead to the the mysterious treasure tower. In the middle of the episode, ApplePeach, July, Pinn, Kinn, Donkey Kong, Jimm, and Karin will try to find and help them out. (This episode have 3 chapters) *132 The Fortune Vanishes - The Koopalings stole Jake's gadgets and use it to steal King Charling's Fortune, much to ApplePeach's worries. *133 A to Killa - Dr. Killa creates his latest and powerful creation which is known as "The ChaosMach" and one of his old strongest "Final Assualt Killa Machine" which had going to conquer Cookieville strongly. Will The gang tries to stop Dr.Killa and his machines? (This episode have 2 chapters) (First Episode in Year 2003.) *134 Bully against a Bully - Majia have a more terrible rival named Vizza, who keep bullying her through classes. Now there's a dodgeball tournament, Majia will prove herself that she can stand up to Vizza, either the easy way or the hard way. *135 Trapped in Sulith's begging - Sulith have captured Terllo and forced him to go out with her, while the heroes are too busy having fun. *136 Return to South World - Giga and Brando returns to South World, for a task to defeat the new monster rising around. *137 The Blazing Monster!! - A monster named Mrain who said that have power of hatred growing inside of him that make him overpower. The heroes need to find the way to stop him from growing more hatred. But in the near end of the episode, the only way to stop the monster is actually love. *138 Game Cosplayer - The episode is about having the characters becoming cosplayers and wearing costumes of anything in a Party Convention. *139 Unexpected Shock - ApplePeach have been tricked into eatting a weird peach with a secret evil Devil's Poison, which knock her out and take her into a nightmare-world. The one who actually done this plan is actually Crazy-Mabe! Will ApplePeach get out of the nightmare and wake up to stop Crazy-Mabe? *140 TBA *141 Shogun Master - The robotic martial art warrior known as Tengu Shogun shows up is in held in the "Tower of Champs", and being controlled by Dr. Killa. Jojo, Satoshi, Link, and DK is going to stop Tenga Shogun. *142 Trouble n' Nutts - A Yeti Monster causes a huge blizzard and the Ice Climbers and Giga come to stop him, while Terllo, Wario, Majia, and Diz causes random trouble in the Mushroom Kingdom. *143 None-Wheres - Terllo and Majia unnoticely trapped into Kaina's large closet by Diz to see if they can make up each other, and Hilarity Ensues. *144 TBA *145 Hawks and Planes - Jimm and Karin creates a bunch of toy planes and fly it around a hawk's nest. The hawk discover it and try to attack the planes, and call out his brothers. Now the wizards need their friends' (and Kitt's) help to shoo them away. Later in the episode, they learn that the hawks are from King Hawk. (This episode have 3 chapters) *146 Fall-Trip - The heroes went on a field trip and it's on being on a big weird adventure. At least for their cases. *148 Big Wrath of doom - Bowser have his army to take King Charling's Castle, and ApplePeach and Majia along with Mario, Luigi, and DK is going to stop him and get the castle back. Meanwhile Diz and Kitt is sneaking into The Koopa Castle. *149 Football with Teams - Diz, Kitt, T.Orbit, Terllo, Black Bomberman, and Issac went into a Football game to make up the "Casino Night" episode and Diz using up Terllo's money. It's kinda get pretty rough soon after. *150 Burnings Sams - Majia, Jake, and Jimm blames the footbasket accident to Flare-Sno, Kaina's pet firebird. Upon hearding it, Kaina then decided to make them pay by giving them a taste of their own medicine...with the risk of having Bowser and Ganon getting involved in the process. (This episode have 2 chapters) *151 Bits-Quators Puns - While the heroes making puns of the movie they watched, T.Orbit decided to make a trip to see about the heroes going on in a wild or some way and Hilarity Ensues, or not. *152 Jacky Rock - Diz and Kitt along with Black Bomberman, and Terllo decided to make a rock band in the school. Hilarity Ensues, sort of. *153 Plan to Conquer the Tower - Dr. Killa creates a plane to destroy the tower in Echo Mountains, while Mr. Bad commands the army to attack Jake's house. Jake and Terllo team up to create a device to drive them away. Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Donkey Kong came to the Echo Mountains to stop Dr. Killa. *154 Witch Posion Day - Kaina is very sick, and need a medicine to cure her. But Sulith decided to get the medicine at her own hands for no reason. Now ApplePeach, Woko, Kinn, Pinn, Mario, Link, Zelda need to get the medicine from Sulith to get Kaina cured. *155 The Paint War - The gang decided to set up an Paintball War of two teams try to win in the school, and Hilarity Ensues. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *156 The Great Space Blazers - The gang decided to bring up the war in earth and space for fun. But the space army named "Blaze Empire" heard about this and decided to invade the earth. And now everyone will have to stop the empire, and make them pay. (This episode have 4 chapters) SEASON FINALE. Season 7 (2003-2004) *157 Ball with Friends - Jon is going to play a baseball game with some friends inculding Link, DK, Michael, Satoshi, and Timm, while Rina and the rest watching and recording the game. *158 Spring Breakers - The young heroes trying to have an spring break, and other silly things. *159 Computer Trapped Virus - ApplePeach, Jon, Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Jake suddenly got trapped into a computer game, and are trying to find the way out. *160 TBA *161 Ice Pole Frozen - Mario, Luigi, Link, Pit, ApplePeach, Jon, Jake, Suila, Terllo, and Jojo joins the Ice Climbers to the north pole to visit the tall mountain of Chill Village. *162 Crisis, Aggression, and Nonsense...and Diz - Diz's teacher turns into a furious monster after being frustered with Diz's fooling around in class...and then nothing important happen after that. (This episode have 3 chapters) *163 Big Great Trapper - The Revived Robot Cap trapped Cookieville inside of his trapper, and the gang must save Cookieville and stop Robot Cap once again. (This episode have 2 chapters) First Episode in Year 2004. *164 The Revenge and Return of Crazy-Mabe - Crazy-Mabe is revealed to be in a hospital for a while and he have planning his revenge. Crazy-Mabe have bring up his own gang of villains to kidnap ApplePeach and get revenge. Satoshi, Pikachu, and The Gumdrop Bandits(TBA) have to save ApplePeach and stop Crazy-Mabe. *165 Jungle Man Billy - Billy Tom, Robert, Jimm, Karin, Link, Mario, Donkey Kong, and Jake takes a trip in the jungle, when suddenly Bowser and the Koopalings found their tracks and use the device to control the jungle king. *166 Caught with the Monster - Princess Majia is kidnapped by the evil dictator and he want to marry her. Now Mario, Princess ApplePeach, Luigi, Giga, and Prince Jon will have to save her. *167 Recaping Episode time! - The gang spends first half of the episode recaping some of the episodes of Season 6 and 7. (This episode have 2 chapters) *168 The so-called Bet of The Century - K' Nori decide to make the "bet of the century" that noone will refuse. Unknownt to him that nobody either cares or want to do his bet or even know about it, especially not his rival Terllo. *169 Race to the Finish!! - The Mushroom Kingdom have an racing tournament, and almost everyone is invited. Who will win the tournament? *170 TBA *171 Attack TV - Dr. Killa decide to create an army of robotic humanoids with old-looking tvs for heads for his conquest, mostly because of Killa ran out of ideas. *172 Gardening Trouble - The Charling family decide to teach people how to make a garden with their own and it's produces grow through "The Fall of Light of The Given", but it turn for the bad when it's stolen by The Nasties and one of ApplePeach's old enemies, Indiana Mole. It's now up to the heroes to get the produces back. *173 Medieval Episode...thing - The gang ended up in fictional medieval times where a bunch of weird things happened at them and have to fight a evil wizard. How will they able to get out? *174 TBA *175 One Dark Elf for a Job - Slitih decide to let Garllem be hired as one of Ganon's Mercenaries to steal The Triforce from the kingdom of Hyrule. *176 The Indiana Breakdown - Indiana Mole and his gang(and K' Nori's) kidnaps Princess Daisy for making fun of him in the newspaper during her temporary paper girl job, much to the anger and confusion of the heroes, and commenting that she never got captured as much since in Super Mario Land. Terllo purposely allows his own capture as well as a plan to rescue her, but does not expect to be placed in a maximum-security jail cell and a maximum-security guard. (This episodes have 3 chapters) *177 Diz's Big-Little Date - After the heroes teasing about Diz and Kitt, Diz starting to have feelings for Kitt. After finding it out, Terllo, Majia, Pit, Bomberman, and Bandy(one of the Gumdrop Bandits) is going to set them up for a date. Giga, almost felt sorry for giving him trouble from his date from the "The Huge Mis-Date" episode, decide to return the favor by joining up with Terllo and his friends. *178 Punk Scam - Indiana Mole hire some punks to screw with Diz's studies. *179 Launch! Robo-Jet Again! - Dr. Killa created an robot similar to Metal Jet from the episode "Smart Metal", and tries to use it to get rid of the heroes. *180 The Wrath of The Crazy Wizard - Crazy-Mabe returns back to hatch an new evil scheme. He teams up with Derak and 2 of his cousins, Branden and Clogas to open an rift between the real world and Dark World. Will the heroes, along with some unusual helps, can stop the villains in time? (This episode have 3 chapters) SEASON FINALE. Season 8 (2005-2006) *181 A Blazing New Year!! - It's the New Year Eve, the cast decide to settle about their New Years Resolutations while summoning The Great Peach of New Years. *182 The Battle against K' Nori - K' Nori and The Nasties kidnapps Suila and challenges the heroes into a battle race leading them to battle The Nasties with many ablitites. (This episode have 2 chapters) *183 Thrashing Trick - When Dr. Killa make a resort to make the resident Goonlings his slaves, half of the heroes enlists the help of some robots and inhabitants from an area of Yonictain City called Scrap Zone. *184 Invaders from the Deep - Dr. Killa and Indiana Mole hatches another plan in form of gathering up the gang of Monty Moles and use them to invade and steal the treasures out of Princess Peach's castle. *185 The Water Spring Trouble - Strange water-shaped creatures are causing problems at Cookiesville's new water park, and Mario, ApplePeach, Jon, Link, and Samus must investigate what the cause is. *186 Spy-Guy 007: Golden-Mask - The parody of the movie "GoldenEye" with the plot involving Spy-Guy decide to become the good guy, Bowser and Dr. Killa hiring a spy agent and go out to stole all the money. *187 Yen-Yin Arco - The Yin-Yen Twins came to Gaiatropia, and the heroes want to give them a visit. And of course, the unexceptedly returned Pandora Witch came and go after the Yin-Yen Twins. *188 Ringo Tanglo - Satsohi takes over presenting the fruits and foods from the garden of ApplePeach's and his families that is already proves almost immensely popular with everyone, except for Bowser. Bowser decide to overthrow Satoshi and takes the fruits for himself. To do his dirty work, though, he needs his Koopalings and Indiana Mole's help. To save the day, the heroes go save the fruits and Satoshi. *189 *190 *191 *192 *193 *194 *195 *196 *197 *198 *199 *200 Category:Lists Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Episodes Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Episodes